Para Eren Jaeger
by ChickenBrown
Summary: "¿Crees que nos envidien?" Quien sabe. "Yo lo haría." Sí, ellos nos odian. "Si muero junto al mar, ¿irías a visitarme?" Si eso sucediera moriría contigo. Pero antes que nada, en nuestra historia existe la metáfora que alberga una promesa y un deseo...


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :3

No hablemos de mi tiempo sin publicar, más vale tarde que nunca uvu

Esta vez no es un AU, sino que se ambienta en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

ADVERTENCIA: en éste fic sigo la cronología que del manga, aún si no es gran cosa, así que los que sólo vieron el anime probablemente no entiendan algunos detalles y tal vez haya algún pequeño spoiler.

En fin, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Para Eren Jaeger

Y con los dotes que poseía la voz Armin al hablar, leyó el poema de principio a fin, dejándonos a algunos un tanto pensativos. A veces, antes de ir a dormir, Eren y Armin llamaban la atención con aquellos libros de los cuales discutían. Si no fuera por ello probablemente nunca hubiéramos siquiera escuchado sobre los títulos que nos eran contados cada noche como niños a los que hay que leer para que duerman. Bastante divertido era el tenernos ahí, alrededor de alguien que con voz incansable nos contaba los cientos de palabras que conformaban los cuentos, relatos y poemas que había en sus libros. Libros de letras interminables, pastas gruesas de colores oscuros y letras grabadas en color dorado, libros que podrías considerar _prohibidos _por relatar tiempos en cuyos días no existían ésas bestias gigantescas que llamábamos titanes. Ésa noche Armin escogió un libro únicamente de poemas en el que las letras sobre la portada rezaban un nombre: _Edgar Allan Poe._ Comparado con la manera en la que otros autores plasmaban ideas sobre papel, éste hombre realmente te hacía pensar en muchas cosas con su estilo mordaz y elegante, o quizás era sólo porque estaban traducidos a nuestro idioma.

El último poema, _Annabel Lee_, hablaba sobre una vida de cuento de hadas que no termina bien. La adoración por ésa muchacha noble se nota a kilómetros y la magia del amorío entre el protagonista y la hermosa Annabel Lee sólo dura un par de estrofas, pues ella termina muriendo, para después terminar siendo enterrada cerca del mar, donde podría ser que él viviera sus últimos minutos de vida. Pensé bastante en ello. El mar, Armin nos había mostrado ilustraciones del dichoso gran azul pero el concepto aún no me quedaba claro del todo. Alguna vez Eren me había mencionado sobre ése lugar. Realmente podías darte cuenta de lo mucho que le emocionaba hablar sobre el mundo exterior, incluso yo mismo comenzaba a sentir un picor de emoción al respecto. Sin embargo comencé a creer firmemente que sólo era la manera en la que él exageraba las cosas, como la expresión que ponía cuando Armin comenzaba a leer. En ésos momentos parecía un niño pequeño fascinado por la cosa más maravillosa de todas, aunque debía admitir que de alguna manera cada palabra que había en ésos libros nos ponía a todos los pelos de punta.

Lo miré, al otro lado del círculo, aún cuando hace sólo unos momentos tenía la expresión de cada noche, esta vez parecía que pensaba algo con demasiada seriedad, tanta que su cara estoica había vuelto a él como cada vez que entrenábamos. Después me miró sin parecer sorprendido por el hecho de que yo también lo mirara en ése momento. Luego volvió su atención a Armin pero su expresión no varió mucho incluso cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Todos fuimos a nuestra parte de las literas y cerramos las cortinas. La mayoría se iba a la cama con cara de idiota por la reciente esperanza que nos habían brindado las palabras entre las páginas de un libro _prohibido. _Pero sólo la mayoría, porque para mí resultaba algo incómodo ir a dormir luego de ver ésa cara en Eren hace sólo unos minutos.

No pude evitar darle vueltas al asunto, tantas que casi me mareé. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿El poema tenía algo que no le gustaba? Lo pensé y recordé cada verso sin poder encontrar nada que pudiera ponerlo así, aunque a mí también me ponían un poco incomodo aquel montón de versos. Seguí pensando y pensando hasta que sentí que el sueño comenzaba a llegar. Escuché cuando la voz del instructor dio las buenas noches luego de revisar que todos estuviéramos en la cama después del toque de queda. Entonces cerré los ojos aún con el rostro de Eren en la cabeza, preguntándome por qué aquella expresión. Dormité por un buen rato pero abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí que alguien se acostaba conmigo, muy pegadito a mí. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver su rostro pero cuando sentí su aroma acariciar mi nariz estiré la mano para cerrar la cortina y lo abracé, atrayéndolo a mí un poco más mientras respiraba el olor de su cabello. Él se acomodó entre mis brazos y escondió la cabeza en mi cuello, apretándome la ropa con sus manos. De inmediato abrí los ojos y me separé un poco, luchando con mis párpados pesados para que no se cerraran de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren?— murmuré.

Aunque a veces a él le daba por escaparse de su cama para venir a dormir en la mía, jamás había hecho algo como apretar sus manos en mi ropa y en esta ocasión lo estaba haciendo. Algo le sucedía, con eso me había quedado mucho más que claro. Volví a darle vueltas al asunto intentando encontrar la razón correcta pero ninguna lo parecía. Él me miró con una sonrisita y volvió a acurrucarse. Por un momento creí que no me diría nada, pero luego comenzó a hablar en un tenue murmuro, en el tono que usaba cuando hablaba de algo que lo incomodaba de alguna manera.

—¿Crees que nos envidien?

Casi pregunté _quienes_ nos envidiaban, casi. No tardé ni medio segundo en entender sus palabras. _"Los ángeles en el cielo envidiaban tal amor", "_Los alados serafines nos miraban con rencor_", "Los arcángeles que no eran tan felices cual los dos",  
"Con envidia nos miraban desde el reino que es de Dios" _quizás eran aquellos versos ¿Por eso estaba tan preocupado? Levantó la mirada, como pidiendo que respondiera pronto. Probablemente era algo importante para él, sin importar que yo no lo entendiera, debía responder si era algo tan importante.

—Quien sabe— dije ante su mirada.

Y era verdad, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, una vez que lo pensaba bien la respuesta podría ser no. Simplemente eso. Podríamos llevar algunos meses saliendo, podríamos estar llevándonos mejor. Sí, pero eso no significaba nada. Porque el rumor de nuestra relación lo conocíamos sólo nosotros dos. Nadie más. No era que no quisiéramos que todos supieran pero al menos así sería mejor mientras tuviéramos caminos diferentes en mente. Lo habíamos decidido juntos, habíamos decidido eso y también que no era del todo necesario decírselos. No éramos muy cariñosos, los besos se limitaban a ser sólo casuales y el abrazarnos sólo sucedía en esas noches en las que dormíamos juntos. Al día siguiente nos levantaríamos más temprano que todos y el día seguiría normalmente. Tal vez nuestros _momentos de pareja_ eran más bien aquellos en los que sin que nadie estuviera cerca hablábamos de cualquier tontería. Eren a veces hablaba y hablaba del mundo exterior y yo lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que recordaba el momento en el que empezamos a andar. Entonces lo callaba con un beso, él me miraba con sonrojo en las mejillas, sonreía y volvía a hablar. Ambos sabíamos que yo no lo hacía porque realmente quería que se callara, sino por _algo más._

—Yo creo que sí. Al menos yo estaría celoso.

—¿Y entonces tú serías mi bella Annabel Lee?— reí suavemente.

—Cállate— susurró dándome un golpe en el pecho.

Luego rió también.

Su risa, era algo que no escuchaba todos los días con lo estoica que podía ser su presencia a veces. Las únicas veces en las que podía verlo sonriendo como un pequeño despreocupado era en ésas veces en las que hablaba del mar. Eren parecía desear tanto conocer el mar que incluso a mí comenzaban a darme ganas de hacerlo. Pero, entonces, sólo cuando estábamos los dos juntos, sus ojos dejaban de brillar de emoción y un tintineo de tristeza aparecía en ellos. Una vez había mencionado la razón de su repentina tristeza cada que hablábamos de ello, sólo una vez lo hizo pero para mí era suficiente para saber el porqué bajaba la mirada de ésa manera. Dijo que era demasiado triste que la humanidad se conformara con comportarse como ganado entre murallas, que por ello él y muchísimas personas probablemente morirían sin conocer el mar, a menos que alguien se esforzara en hacer algo para lograrlo. Quizás nunca volvió a decirlo porque yo era de esa clase de gente que podría considerarse _ganado._ Aún con el entusiasmo que notaba en sus bonitos ojos dorados, que podrían algún día simplemente hundirme al abismo sin que me diera cuenta, yo no tenía la mínima intensión de cambiar de ideales. Pero aún así un picor en mi conciencia me decía que definitivamente quería ver el mar. Quería sentir el aire húmedo, el calor sofocante, la arena caliente y el mar salado de los que tanto me contaba. Seguramente él lo deseaba un millón de veces más que yo, porque para mí era un pequeño deseo vagando entre mi ambición por ir al centro y vivir cómodamente.

—Jean— murmuró de nuevo con un tono poco alegre—. Si muero junto al mar, ¿irás a visitarme?

Volví a sorprenderme. Podría ser fácil contestar que sí para cualquiera pero yo podía notar el sentido de sus palabras, él no estaba preguntando si iría a dejar flores en su tumba, estaba preguntándome si era capaz de dejar mi ambición por él. No lo sabía. No sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Aún si sabía qué clase de sentimientos tenía por él, era demasiado cobarde como para siquiera pensar en salir de los muros. Era demasiado débil para hacerlo. Miré a Eren esperando que entendiera mi dilema y él sólo sonrío, dándome un beso.

.

.

.

—Mierda, Eren, no— mascullé fastidiado—. ¿Acaso no ves que tenemos las manos demasiado ocupadas como para limpiarnos los zapatos en el tapete? ¡Eres peor que mi madre!

De alguna manera, habíamos terminado en el mismo escuadrón, en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Para entonces Eren parecía un maniaco de la limpieza y se excusaba con que el Sargento Levi se enojaría si llegaba y veía una sola mota de polvo en el lugar. Al principio no lo creímos porque parecía casi imposible que alguien como el Sargento estuviera obsesionado con la limpieza, hasta que notamos por nuestra cuenta que era cierta cada cosa en la que Eren ponía cuidado. De cualquier manera el que estuviéramos juntos en ése momento, sin importar el hostil ambiente político en el que nos hallábamos, nos hacía felices. Jamás había pensado que podríamos estar juntos después de nuestro entrenamiento como cadetes. No podía decir que era un milagro, porque Eren estaba siendo perseguido por el mismísimo gobierno. La Policía Militar Central tenía los ojos puestos en Eren y no lo dejarían tan fácilmente. Podría simplemente dejarlo y olvidarlo por completo pero hasta un cobarde débil como yo podía darse cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás así que simplemente no renunciaría a Eren, seguiría amándolo a pesar de todo.

Por las noches la incertidumbre de ser encontrados en aquella cabaña lejos de la civilización nos mantenía alertas. Siempre había una persona haciendo guardia en el lugar donde dormía Eren, ya fuera Armin, Connie o yo. Esta noche ellos dormían mientras yo miraba fijamente en la oscuridad el semblante de Eren, quien me daba la espalda. Entonces recordé lo que habíamos hablado la noche en la que Armin nos contó aquel poema. _Annabel Lee,_ era su nombre. Nunca había olvidado el poema ni las palabras de Eren ésa noche, pero había veces, como esta, en la que las recordaba con más claridad. Como si las hubiese dicho sólo ayer, o tal vez hace sólo unas pocas horas. Sacudí la cabeza, podía ser irresponsable de mi parte estar pensando sólo en mis recuerdos cuando debería estar atento a cualquier sonido alrededor.

Puse total atención, escuchando a los grillos hacer su típica melodía nocturna y al viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles suavemente. El lugar era refrescante, no me había dado cuenta hasta ése momento, las estrellas en el cielo se amontonaban como gente en un mercado e iluminaban suavemente el paisaje oscuro con ayuda de la enorme luna. Entonces sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y acomodaba la cabeza en mi cuello, lo reconocí de inmediato por el simple hecho de que su cabeza se había hecho a mi cuello como si toda la vida hubiera estado ahí. Sonreí y lo abracé con una sola mano, él soltó un suspiro, lo miré curioso. Su expresión se parecía a la de aquel día y estaba mezclada con la tristeza que repentinamente aparecía en él cuando me hablaba del mar. Quizás había soñado algo malo, quizás no.

Como no dijo nada me limité a pensar en el poema y en sus palabras. Actualmente era capaz de dar la vida por él, ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría ir al mar con él, esta vez realmente quería hacerlo aunque ése deseo se viera cada vez más y más lejano ante nuestra situación. Quería salir de los muros y mirar más allá hasta el límite de la tierra donde Armin dijo que estaban las olas del mar. Quería nadar en las aguas saladas junto a Eren, quería ver un bonito atardecer sentado en la arena junto a él y no me importaba si todo sonaba demasiado cursi y estúpido. Simplemente quería hacerlo al punto de sentir que en mi piel burbujeaba el anhelo, incluso podría presumir que era un anhelo parecido al de Eren. Luego un pensamiento más se interpuso en mi fantasía color de rosa: la guerra de poderes que se estaba llevando en ése momento. Suspiré, estábamos demasiado metidos en ello para simplemente ponernos a soñar.

—Puede que lo hagan— susurré, él alzó la cabeza y me miró algo confundido—. Los ángeles nos tienen envidia.

—¿Tú crees?

Asentí con la cabeza. El gobierno estaba en nuestra contra, el pueblo entero comenzaba a dudar de nuestro trabajo, habíamos perdido a más de la mitad de los veteranos de la Legión y actualmente estábamos usando medidas desesperadas para sobrevivir ante todo ello. Esta vez no cabía ni en una pequeña grieta un poco lástima para una pareja adolescente que quería estar junta, y aún así nos las arreglábamos para poder tener nuestros momentos juntos. Para poder besarnos o simplemente abrazarnos. Aún nos queríamos, me atrevería a decir que incluso nos amábamos

—Los ángeles nos odian.

Ambos reímos. En realidad no sabía si tan sólo los ángeles existían pero me encantaba escuchar su risa. Notamos que Armin de removía en su lugar, así que nos tapamos la boca y cuando volvió a acomodarse a dormir nos sonreímos. Sus labios parecieron irresistibles y lo besé. Fueron un par de besos lentos. Tan lentos que parecía que nunca terminarían, aún con la magia que tuvieron en ése momento, lo hicieron. Terminaron como el más hermoso recuerdo. Por mi mente pasó la segunda pregunta que me hizo ésa noche y sonreí, esta vez sabía perfectamente mi respuesta, así que lo llamé, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro con suavidad. Volví a llamarlo y esta vez escuché un leve ruidito que hizo con la garganta, con ello supe que me estaba escuchando, así que seguí.

—Si mueres junto al mar seguramente moriré contigo— murmuré.

Entonces sentí que se sobresaltaba y en la oscuridad noté como sus enormes ojos dorados se abrían aún más grandes. Estaba sorprendido por mis palabras pero también sentía como el alivio por el significado de cada una de ellas. Estaba dispuesto a salir de la seguridad de los muros por él y por el bien de la humanidad. Sonrió y luego me dejó escuchar su risita una vez más, una risita avergonzada.

Me pregunté entonces si _Annabel Lee_ reía mucho, o si reía poco. Si hiciera un poema para Eren resaltaría sus ojos, dotados de un hermoso color dorado, de un precioso brillo que al notarlo variar de un tipo de entusiasmo a uno de determinación o tristeza resultaba fascinante. Sus labios, que podían fruncirse, formar una línea recta, curvearse en muchos tipos de sonrisas, podían abrirse para dejar que su boca diga cientos de miles de tipos de cosas, podían dar los besos más dulces y a veces los más torpes. Su risa, que podías escuchar en raras ocasiones pero que cuando soltaba descuidada y sinceramente era definitivamente una especie de sedante para tus oídos. Sus múltiples expresiones faciales, que iban desde un estoicismo increíble hasta una furia implacable y una felicidad desbordante. Las mil y un formas en las que su voz podía articular cosas aún si las palabras no eran las correctas o en las que podía gritar como bestia. Ésa humanidad tan inalcanzable para muchos que podía tocar el corazón de cualquiera cuando menos te dabas cuenta. Ésa capacidad tan inigualable de superarse a sí mismo a cada instante. Simplemente no podías dejar de lado todas ésas cosas, sin mencionar lo realmente sarcástico e idiota que a veces podía ser o el hecho de que fuera ambidiestro, o tal vez la capacidad que tenía con las artes marciales. Para ponerlo aún más fácil: nunca acabaría un poema sobre Eren o sobre cuanto lo amaba si quiera. Quizás era que estaba enamorado pero me daba la impresión de que jamás lograría que un poema se sintiera como el escrito perfecto para expresar todo lo que quería decir, se sentiría como que las palabras no cabían en él. Seguramente se volvería frustrante escribirlo.

Así que una nueva idea vino a mi mente. Podía no escribir sobre él sino para él. Usaría metáforas de mil colores. Podría incluso tomar el mar y compararlo con él. Sí, si el agua salada fluía con las olas de una manera tan cambiante, si los ríos se conectaban con el mar, si había tanta vida en el océano entonces podía ser una metáfora que en realidad hablara de Eren y nadie más que él y yo lo sabríamos. El sol, la arena, las nubes y el cielo azul también servirían. Todo serviría siempre y cuando pudiera plasmar algo _para Eren._ Estaba seguro de que sabría diferenciar mis metáforas de simples versos en rima, porque ésa era la manera en la que ambos nos hablábamos cuando estábamos con los demás, nadie sabía de nosotros y era mejor de ésa manera, resultaba de alguna manera mucho más _especial. _Así lo había llamado Eren. Entonces mi poema sería una metáfora que sólo nosotros entenderíamos.

Para todos sería simplemente agua fluyendo, para nosotros sería el espíritu de Eren. Lo que para otros sería sólo rayos de sol para nosotros serían sus ojos dorados. Cualquiera imaginaría una cosa tan vana como olas de diferentes tamaños, para los dos serían cada tipo de sonrisa que hay en él para mostrar. Para ti sería el simple rumor del mar constantemente en movimiento, para ambos sería su preciada risa. Las nubes y el cielo serían sólo parte del clima, para nosotros serían sus miles de expresiones. Para nosotros la vida en el fondo del océano sería su capacidad de mantenerse firmemente como un humano ante todo. Aquellos desastres que podía provocar el agua con las olas gigantes cual titán serían sólo eso, para este par serían su determinación para superarse. Entonces la tormenta combinada con el tronar del mar al chocar contra la arena y lo que se le oponga, sería su voz gritando por la libertad que desea. Y luego, cuando después de la tormenta viene la paz, sería una metáfora más: la promesa que ésa libertad existiría para nosotros, para él, para la humanidad.

Tenía la esperanza de que él dejaría una sonrisa vivir para mí en sus labios al descubrir el significado de cada palabra. Creía que, tal vez, me daría un espacio para soñar con él. Que me daría una pizca de él para poder creer que nuestro cuento de hadas color rosa pastel se volvería realidad aún en medio de una guerra. Que nuestra historia no terminaría tan fácil como la de _Annabel Lee,_ porque superaríamos cualquier cosa que aquellos espíritus celestiales pudieran ponernos en frente.

Mi poema hablaría de él y para él.

_Para Eren Jaeger._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! ;)

Prometí dos one shot en éste universo y con esta pareja, así que esperen el segundo.

Todavía tengo mucho material para estos dos ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
